masaworksdesignfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaoriMemes/Seriously?
Demons March, because is anybody aware? Now I know this is a pretty *ahem* laid back wiki with not so many blog posts, so I can't be all that surprised we don't keep track of recent Masa news. Which is the whole purpose of these blog pages smh guys. I don't expect to change this trend so I'll instead try to cover some very important news about upcoming songs myself. Demons March (sic) is going to be a new addition to the Onibi series of songs. Onibi is back. ONIBI IS BACK. After all these years of thinking it was over, the series continues. And there's a twist; it turns out that Amaterasu/Fusion from Sisters Story will be playing a role in the story now. That's right, Onibi and Sisters Story are now officially one and the same universe!!! This revelation was given to us on the twitter page of -MASA Works DESIGN- on October 15th, just a week after the song was initially teased. What's especially important to note about the Twitter post featured above is the fact it is clearly a work-in-progress drawing. Meaning, it's to show us fans that Masa is currently working on a promotional video for the song. Along with this, on the same day, a similar drawing of Mai Shishikusa was also posted, within the same background environment. You may be wondering, just what the heck is that background? Well, when the new song was originally teased on October 8th, a sketch of what is most likely another frame of the PV was also revealed. It gives a proper view of the world of trouble the pair have gotten themselves into.... "Just a little about the next song. What do they think happened after that? The girl without a head keeps walking at the beginning of the night trip. Next, the live flower girl took over the head of the monster group. 'Proceed on the circle that is located opposite the golden country.' -Demons March-" -Masa introducing the new song And what is this "world of trouble" supposed to be exactly? As of right now we can only speculate. Certainly only the word "hellish" would do the surrounding chaos of this landscape justice. A dark sun, a giant spooky scary Odokuro, and whatever other yokai are visible past that torii; this is some otherworldly plane of existence. Putting into account the sneak peak image of Mai revealed on October 15th, it would seem this place is what lies beyond death. Unfortunately.... There is no exact release date for Demons March given to us by Masa. It is also unknown if the song will become available for purchase before the PV is completed, as was the case with another recent song. It may take longer due to the fact a collaboration song and PV was completed by Masa in the time between the reveal of Demons March and now. He allocated his time and effort towards that for some time, but has implied on twitter that the two songs were his main focus and so now he can turn his attention to creating Demons March. Category:Blog posts